The purpose of this project is to study how gene control protein interacts with a specific DNA sequence. We are using a combination of modern genetic and spectroscopic techniques to attack this problem. As publication shows, we have gathered a very extensive amount of genetic information regarding the lactose operon repressor of E. coli. We are using this genetic information to aid us in correlating the spectroscopic features of the nuclear magnetic resonance spectrum of this protein. The use of NRM for this project rests on the fact that it is the only method to extract structural and dynamic inofrmation from these molecules in their normal environment, i.e., in solution.